CAMINO A LA GRANDEZA
by punksennin
Summary: Que pasaria si tanto iruka como el hokage acordaron que naruto se estaba perdiendo en la academia y lo graduan a temprana edad, posible naru-hina o naru-haren
1. Chapter 1

Naruto se encontraba a las afueras de la academia, después de haber fracasado su primer examen de genin, iruka-sensei le había dicho que lo espere afuera para ir a conversar con el hokage sobre su desempeño, estaba un poco asustado por eso, pero el también le había dicho que no era nada malo, así que se quedo hay esperándolo en los columpios, solo hasta que una niña de la academia se le acerco.

Xx – ho..hola - kun co..como te fuu..e en tu exa..xamen – le dijo la niña con los ojos cerrados a sus espaldas haciendo una gran fuerza de voluntad para no tartamudear demasiado.

Naruto – HOY hinata-chan, que haces con los ojos cerrados – le dijo confundido al dar la vuelta y encontrarla con los ojos cerrados.

Hinata – na..nada – dijo abriendo sus ojos color perla, y desviando la cara con un rubor en el rostro al darse cuenta de que naruto la estaba mirando.

Naruto "por que siempre hace eso cuando la veo" pensaba naruto por las acciones de su una de sus dos amigas, las únicas que estaba con él en las buenas y en las malas – me fue mal en el examen, aun no me puede resultar el bunshin no jutsu, pero iruka-sensei no me reprobó, dijo que lo esperara aquí para ir donde oji-san para hablar de mi rendimiento, y que haces aquí – le pregunto.

Hinata – vi.. a ver..te có.. te ía ido – le contesto y siguieron hablando un rato hasta que kurenai paso a recoger a hinata para llevarla a su casa. Media hora después que hinata se había ido llego iruka a recoger a naruto, para ir hablar con el hokage, al llegar a la oficina pasaron directo al despacho ya que no se encontraba ocupado.

Hokage – iruka, naruto que los trae por acá, espero que naruto no allá hecho de las suyas de nuevo – dijo el sandaime con una sonrisa.

Naruto – oye viejo que significa eso, además yo no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, iruka-sensei me trago después de que falle el examen genin –

Iruka – naruto mas respeto con hokage-sama, está bien que este entrado en edad pero no es para que se lo saques en cara todos los días, cambiando de tema – dirigiéndose al hokage que tenía una vena en la cabeza murmurando que no era tan viejo – hokage-sama durante el examen de naruto me di cuenta, de que el por más que lo intente nunca va a progresar en la academia – naruto se desanimo por esto, también el sandaime pero al pensar que se había equivocado con iruka, que el también juzga a naruto por el zorro.

Hokage – por que dices eso iruka pensé que estaba mejorando este ultimo año ya puede hacer el henge, y con un poco más de tiempo podrá hacer los bunshins – le dijo para levantarle el animo a naruto, pero al ver que iruka negaba con la cabeza pensó que lo quería fuera del programa shinobi, y el no iba a permitir eso, sería dejarlo indefenso y lo más importante romperle los sueños, eso era algo que él no iba a permitir.

Iruka – perdone por contrariarlo hokage-sama, pero lo más probable es que nunca pueda hacer los bunshin, y lo del henge, bueno ese no es el que enseñamos en la academia, y lo más importante nadie más que él lo sabe, es de su propia invención…

Naruto que estaba al margen de la conversación pensando que su sensei era como los demás que lo odiaban sin razón, hasta que escucho que su henge no era el que enseñaban en la academia – IRUKA-SENSEI, POR QUE DICE ESO YO HAGO EL HENGE COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS Y... –

Iruka – NARUTO CALMATE – al ver que se cayó siguió con su explicación – como iba diciendo su henge no es el que nosotros conocemos, pero es mejor que le muestre las diferencias para que usted juzgue, le aseguro que se va sorprender hokage-sama – con esto último tanto el hokage, como naruto, quedaron intrigados con esto – naruto podrías hacer un henge y por favor que no sea el sexi no jutsu, ya que tenemos que analizarlo – un poco dudoso de que se trataba todo esto naruto se transformo en iruka, el iruka de verdad le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza señalando claramente donde golpeo, el hokage abrió los ojos como platos ya que dedujo a lo que se refería con que el henge era diferente, pero naruto no lo tomo bien ya estaba haciendo planes para vengarse de su sensei, pero al ver que oji-san se levanto y camino hacia él, y lo reviso completamente y cuando le pidió que se transformará en una mujer, aun confundido y no sabiendo a que iba todo esto se transformo en kurenai y el sandaime siguió revisándolo, cuando estaba a punto de gritarle viejo pervertido, el sandaime se paro y camino hasta su escritorio, y se quedo un rato hay sumido en sus pensamientos.

Naruto – MUY BIEN ME VAN A EXPLICAR DE QUE VA TODO ESTO O QUE – les grito bastante molesto, y confundido por las acciones de los dos adultos.

Iruka – bueno naruto lo que pasa es que tu henge es diferente al que la mayor cantidad de ninjas usa, de hecho has creado un henge de clasificación rango A, por lo menos, ya que tú te transformas por completo, en cambio el henge que todos usamos es una ilusión, no hay ningún cambio físico como el tuyo, por ejemplo si mantienes tu sexi no justu activado de por vida pasaras como mujer fácilmente, nadie se daría cuenta y me atrevo aventurar que hasta tendrías hijos como mujer, en cambio este – iruka hizo un henge con la apariencia de naruto – pasa tu mano por encima de mi cabeza – le dijo el naruto (iruka), a naruto , al hacerlo naruto se topo con los brazos, iruka deshizo el henge para mostrarle a naruto lo que estaba tocando – a esto me refería, aun no sales de la academia y ya has creado una muy buena técnica, que puede serte muy útil en tu camino como ninja – termino iruka dándole una sonrisa a su alumno hiperactivo.

Hokage – entiendo lo que dices al respecto con el henge iruka, pero lo que no entiendo es por que dices que nunca progresara en la academia – se quedo viéndolo y se dio cuenta que cruzo una mirada de tristeza por sus ojos.

Iruka – hokage-sama, después hablaremos de eso, pero lo que realmente quería hablar con usted es que si naruto no se gradúa ahora tal vez no lo haga nunca, ya que los otros profesores tienen ojos para sasuke solamente, pero no lo puedo graduar si no realiza un bunshin correctamente, y el que enseñamos en la academia tal vez nunca lo haga, ya que naruto tiene demasiado chacra y no puede reducirlo para crear bunshin normal y eso no es por falta de de talento o de trabajo, solo le hace falta unos diez años de práctica solo para poder reducir su chacra lo necesario para realizar la técnica –

Hokage – entonces que propones – intuyendo algo de lo que iruka planeaba.

Iruka – yo podría pasarlo, si naruto aprendiera una técnica en especial hoy, durante la tarde –

Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos – en serio iruka-sensei, me enseñaras una técnica súper cool solo para que pueda graduarme – dijo naruto que ya casi lloraba de la emoción.

Iruka – relax naruto, no te puedo enseñar esa técnica por que no la domino, pero hokage-sama la conoce y el te la puede enseñar – le dijo desviando la mirada al hokage.

Hokage "maldición iruka, sabe muy bien que no le puedo decir no a naruto, espero que la técnica que proponga no sea muy peligrosa para naruto" pensaba el hokage con una sonrisa, ya que con esto se dio cuenta que iruka realmente se preocupaba del progreso de naruto – cuál es la técnica que tienes en mente –

Iruka – el kage bunshin no jutsu – paro al darse cuenta que el hokage lo miraba en estado de shock

Hokage – iruka ese jutsu no está prohibido por nada, es muy peligroso para el usuario si no lo utilizan adecuadamente, y menos para un niño –

Naruto – oigan de que están hablando no creo que unos simples clones sean tan peligrosos o si – les dijo confundido.

Iruka – naruto el kage bunshin, es una técnica prohibida, en la que creas un clon solido, gasta una gran cantidad de chacra, si no se utiliza con precaución, puedes sufrir los efectos de agotamiento de chacra e incluso puedes morir, pero tengo la certeza que te adaptaras a ella sin mayores problemas, ya que tienes una gran cantidad de chacra, y una resistencia que muchos incluyéndome envidiarían, y además el kage bunshin te ayudara bastante, en todos tus entrenamientos, combates, misiones y cosas de la vida cotidiana – concluyo iruka, pero naruto quedo con muchas dudas.

Naruto – como me ayudara esa técnica en todo eso que dijiste –

Hokage – naruto eso es por que cuando creas un kage bunshin, creas un ser exactamente igual a ti, con una cantidad de chacra finita, con conciencia, va a pensar como tú, va a saber lo mismo que tu al momento de crearlo y va a usar las mismas técnicas que tu, también todo lo que experimente y todo lo que aprenda al momento de disiparse, el conocimiento volverá a ti ..– vio a naruto con una cara de no entender nada y solo sonrió – por ejemplo si creas un clon y lo haces leer un pergamino que nunca has visto antes cuando desaparezca sabrás todo lo que decía el pergamino, por eso en la guerras nuestros jonin usaban esta técnica para infiltrarse en territorio enemigo ya que al disiparse los clones, les llegaba toda la información que reunían los clones, como cuantos enemigos habían las habilidades de estos, cuantas trampas habían, cuál era el camino más seguro, etc. , y también sirve para aprender más rápido ya que si haces un determinado entrenamiento con 10 clones durante todo un día, será como si estuvieras trabajando 10 días, ósea aprenderás lo de 10 días en uno, también lo puedes enviar a ser tus recados y cosas sin mayor importancia como que lave tu ropa, mientras tu estas entrenando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa – miro a naruto con estrellitas en los ojos, nunca antes había estado tan atento a algo en toda su vida, el sandaime solo sonrió internamente ante la atención de naruto – te quedo claro naruto –

Naruto – como el cristal ojisan, pero me quedo una duda – ante esto tanto el viejo como iruka suspiraron esto sería más largo que de lo que pensaban.

Hokage – y eso que sería naruto – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto – bueno ojisan tu siempre te quejas de que tienes mucho papeleo cierto – el viejo solo asintió para que siguiera – y conoces esta técnica verdad – el viejo volvió a sentir con la cabeza – entonces por que no utilizar los clones para que te ayuden con el papeleo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tanto el sandaime como iruka abrieron los ojos como platos ya que no se esperaban esa resolución, iruka solo le sonrió a naruto sabiendo que ya había entendido lo que él quería que aprendiera para que se gradué y entrene, también se sorprendió de la solución que le dio al odioso papeleo del hokage el mismo era consciente de la cantidad de papeles que el hokage tenía que revisar y timbrar ya que muchas veces le ayudaba con las clasificaciones de las misiones de rango d y c, por otro lado el sandaime estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra el escritorio murmurando en cómo habría sido más fácil su vida, cuánto tiempo perdió de pasar con su familia, como no se le ocurrió antes, conociendo la técnica más de 40 años, entre otras cosas, en cambio naruto solo miraba divertido la reacción del hokage.

Naruto – ojisan estas bien – le pregunto con una sonrisa encantadoramente infantil.

Hokage recuperándose de su auto contemplación – si naruto me encuentro perfectamente – buscando un pergamino en su escritorio, cuando lo encuentra se levanta, se lo entrega a naruto y hace señas para que tanto iruka como naruto lo siguieran, salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento atrás de los rostros de los hokages en la montaña, naruto como iruka quedaron impresionados con el campo de entrenamiento tenia postes de tiro, muchos árboles, un gran riachuelo, pistas de obstáculos, una cascada mediana, y unos bancos para sentarse, en si el complejo era bastante grande e impresionante.

Hokage – impresionante no – sus acompañantes solo asintieron – este es el campo de entrenamiento privado de los hokages, la mayor parte de la infraestructura la mando implementar el cuarto ya que como era joven decía que se iba a oxidar detrás del escritorio, naruto el pergamino que te di contiene el kage bunshin tienes hasta la madrugada para completarla, si lo completas antes de que anochezca te invito a ichiraku – le dijo con una sonrisa ya que sabía que no había mejor forma de motivarlo que ofreciéndole ramen gratis.

Naruto – YAATAA, RAMEN GRATIS, ya lo veras ojisan, lo voy a terminar antes de que te des cuenta – dijo saltando feliz y empezando a leer el pergamino –

Hokage con una sonrisa – ya lo creo naruto, mientras tanto voy a conversar con iruka en esos bancos – le dijo señalando encaminándose hacia los bancos

Mientras naruto se preparaba para aprender el jutsu lo más rápido posible tanto el hokage como iruka se sentaron en los bancos observándolo trabajar ninguno hablaba, así que el hombre de edad empezó la plática.

Hokage – iruka ahora me vas a decir cuál es tu apuro para qué naruto se gradué a los 10 años de la academia, no quise preguntarte en la oficina para no colocarte en una situación comprometedora con naruto, pero me lo tienes que decir ahora – le dijo serio sin dejar nada para replicas, iruka solo soltó un suspiro.

Iruka – hokage-sama lo que le diré no le va a gustar para nada, la mayoría de los profesores no ven a naruto como yo, ellos solo ven al kyubi en su forma humana, yo veo a un pequeño niño que más que nada quiere ocupar su sombrero, es travieso, hiperactivo, tiene un gran corazón, es trabajador, tiene mucho potencial, es como una esponja cuando alguien se da el tiempo para enseñarle, pero en la academia no va a progresar, ya que me temo que soy el único profesor que lo trata como a un niño normal, he encontrado varias trampas para hacer que naruto falle en sus exámenes, el encargado de enseñarle el henge, no se lo enseño correctamente, el resultado fue que estuvo 3 meses sin hacer el henge hasta que invento el suyo, cuando pregunta algo en clases se burlan de él, pero cuando otro pregunta les aclaran sus dudas de inmediato, en sus pruebas utilizan un genjutsu para cambiar de orden las preguntas y se equivoque en todas y cada una, nadie se atreve a lastimarlo o dar algún indicio de que el contiene al kyubi, por temor a su ley e ira hokage-sama, pero eso no evita que lo ignoren y marginen , que las tiendas le sobrecarguen los precios y le vendan productos de baja calidad o caducados, no evita que alejen a los niños de él, sus única amigas son hinata ya que su padre no la toma en cuenta, y kara ya que es huérfana, es por eso que creo que la única forma en la que progresara es que se gradué de la academia y se convierta en genin – termino iruka, el hokage quedo bastante impresionado con lo que escucho, muchas veces piensa si valió la pena el sacrificio del cuarto o no, pero estaba bastante contento de que iruka esté tan al pendiente de naruto.

Hokage – eso es de verdad lamentable, he hecho todo a mi alcance para que tenga una vida normal, aun así he fracasado, estoy demasiado viejo para esto, y lo peor es que naruto me lo recuerda todos los días, cuando me llama ojisan – dijo algo melancólico.

Iruka – me pregunto que pensaría yondaime-sama si supiera como konoha está tratando a su único hijo – dijo de manera casual, causando que el sandaime abriera los ojos como platos por lo oído

Hokage – co ..co que has dicho – trato de sonar lo más sereno posible, pero fallo en el intento.

Iruka – la semejanza es innegable y con el paso del tiempo se parecerá más a su padre, los habitantes de konoha solo ven al kyubi en el por eso no se han dado cuenta, pero los que no sean de konoha y hayan visto al yondaime o a una imagen de él en el pasado se darán cuenta de inmediato, después de todo cuantos ninjas rubios de ojos azules a tenido konoha – le dijo serio

Hokage resignado – veo que no tiene ningún caso negártelo, está más que decir que tienes que guardar el secreto cierto –

Iruka – lo sé, pero debe decirle, naruto debe saber estos dos secretos dentro de poco, porque si se entera por otra persona, perderá la confianza en usted y konoha, se sentirá traicionado, y no confiara en nadie, como le dije mientras valla creciendo más se parecerá a su padre, y usted no estará por siempre para él, y yo no es mucho lo que pueda hacer por él cuando eso suceda – suspiro cansadamente – solo le pido que lo piense, la decisión es de usted, lo otro que me gustaría conversar es sobre el sensei de naruto – paro un momento para dejar al anciano que piense en lo que dijo, mientras veía a naruto crear un clon escuálido, y maldecir, cabe decir que estaba impresionado con el progreso de naruto.

Hokage – pensare en lo que me has dicho iruka, tu opinión es importante ya que te preocupa naruto – se quedo mirando a naruto impresionado del progreso y sabiendo que le faltaba poco por terminar – cuantos se graduaron este año –

Iruka – 31 con naruto, y revisado las posibles combinaciones de equipo y naruto no calza en ninguno, y además no estamos seguro de que los jonin-sensei no tengan la misma mentalidad que los instructores de la academia –

Hokage mirándolo sospechosamente – que tienes en mente –

Iruka – yo no lo colocaría en ningún equipo, el necesita un sensei de alto nivel y alcance, que se preocupe de él, es la única manera para que progrese, ya que naruto está para grandes cosas su nombre va ser conocido por todos va ser respetado y temido, pero necesita un buen guía para que no se pierda por el camino a la grandeza – termino con un toque de orgullo y preocupación el sandaime solo asiente comprendiendo lo que el joven chunnin le ha dicho y compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que iruka

Hokage – tienes a alguien en mente – iruka solo asiente con la cabeza – a quien – iruka lo fijamente y le contesta.

Iruka – a usted hokage-sama, es el único que calza con los requerimientos –

El hokage quedo de piedra su joven amigo le estaba pidiendo que él sea el sensei de naruto, pero es un viejo aunque no lo admita abiertamente, además él era el hokage su cargo le quitaba todo el tiempo que tenia, aunque le gustaría tener un aprendiz, y no le molestaría en lo absoluto que fuera naruto ya que prácticamente era su nieto no de sangre pero lo quería como tal, si hasta le tiene un álbum de fotos que le ha sacado durante todos estos años y en su escritorio tenía una foto de él y un naruto de 5 años con su sombrero de kage sentado en sus piernas, pero no estaba seguro de que sería un buen guía para él, su equipo de genin no termino muy bien son poderosos de eso no tiene duda, pero cada uno tiene grandes fallas, orochimaru se obsesionó con los jutsus y experimento con seres humanos para crear una técnica capaz de otorgarle vida eterna, al final lo traiciono y a konoha, tsunade es una adicta al alcohol y las apuestas, nunca pudo superar la muerte de sus seres queridos, por lo cual tiene un severo caso de homofobia, una medico de gran alcance que le teme a la sangre irónico, al final se fue de konoha para no volver en un buen tiempo, jiraiya es el único de sus alumnos 100% leal a la aldea, en estos momentos seria hokage si no hubiera rechazado el cargo, después de la muerte de su alumno el yondaime se fue al exterior para reformar su red de espionaje para estar al tanto de todos los movimientos de los demás países, aldeas y organizaciones, y de los movimientos internos, pero su gran falla es su perversión, que hasta está orgulloso de ella, y que no se toma nada en serio, al menos que sea realmente importante, en pensar que era su peso muerto, pero sin duda de su equipo es el más fuerte, y el único que puede tomar el título de gran maestro ya que todos sus estudiantes tanto de la aldea, como de el exterior realmente eran monstruos en las artes ninja, y el sin duda también lo es, haciendo este recuento se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que perder y todo que ganar al aceptar a naruto como aprendiz, quizás hasta se convierta en el cuarto sannin de konoha.

Hokage – tienes razón, soy el único que lo entrenaría correctamente, no le digas nada de esta conversación, el día en que se nombren los equipos envíalo a mi oficina, para darle la noticia, quiero que mañana vallas a mi oficina te daré una lista de útiles y dinero, para que lleves a naruto de compras también un certificado con mi timbre si no le quieren vender, si te pregunta por el dinero dile que es mi regalo por graduarse temprano –

Iruka solo asiente sonriente, ya que esto resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, desde ahora en adelante la academia va a ser muy aburrida sin él pensaba, pero sin duda es lo mejor para él, es la única manera para que progrese. Solo esperaba no equivocarse ya que la vida del ninja es impredecible.

Ambos estuvieron alrededor de una hora observando cómo entrenaba naruto, como maldecía cuando no le resultaba la técnica , sus ropas ya estaban algo sucias y maltratadas, pero a él no se le veía ni una pizca de cansancio, ni de agotamientos de chacra, sin duda tiene una resistencia monstruosa, después de que despotricara por un minuto, naruto solo hace el sello de carnero y empieza a concentrar su chacra, mientras tanto sus espectadores sintieron algo que les helo la sangre, el chacra de naruto aumento drásticamente a un nivel superior que un kage y seguía aumentando, sin darse cuenta naruto creó una gran brisa, realizo unos cuantos sellos, y grito a todo pulmón kage bunshin no jutsu, una gran masa de humo apareció, y al despejarse, lo que vieron iruka y el tercero fue algo que los dejo en shock, fueron alrededor de 1000 narutos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Narutos (al unisonó) – YAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAA – después del grito desaparecieron, dejando a un naruto sonriente y feliz de haber aprendido un jutsu antes de que se oscurezca ya que comería ramen gratis, y se fue corriendo donde sus acompañantes.

Naruto (feliz) – viste ojisan lo hice, y antes de oscurecer, asi que tienes que invitarme a ichiraku –

Hokage (riéndose) – jajajajaja… tu nunca cambias verdad, vamos a ir te lo ganaste, pero antes quiero que hagas un kage bunshin – le dijo a lo que naruto solo escogió los hombros y lo hizo.

Naruto – listo ojisan, pero para que me lo pediste –

Hokage – para mostrarte como adquirir la memoria de tu bunshin – haciendo uno.

Hokage (clon) – clon de naruto sígueme – empezó a caminar al bosque.

Naruto (clon) – ya pero para que – siguiéndolo. Y perdiéndose en el espeso bosque con el clon del hokage.

Naruto – que van hacer nuestros clones ojisan – le pregunto muy confundido.

Hokage – ya lo veras naruto – le dijo sonriéndole, paso como un minuto – y bien que paso naruto – le pregunto pero naruto estaba confundido.

Naruto – ojisan de verdad me vas a enseñar esos jutsus – con estrellitas en los ojos, el sandaime solo suspiro algo fustrado, ya que naruto solo se preocupo por eso.

Hokage (con una sonrisa) – que jutsus naruto, yo no te he dicho nada en este rato –

Naruto – QUEEEEEEEE OJISAN NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO, TU CLON LE DIJO AL MIO QUE ME ENSEÑA…. – se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo – ojisan como supe eso – le pregunto confundido.

Hokage – jajajajajjjjaaaa…. – parando de reír – te tardaste en darte cuenta, te lo habíamos explicado en la torre, todo lo que experimente un kage bunshin, al disiparse lo aprendes tu, por desgracia, también el cansancio, pero ningún daño, ahora vamos por los ramen – sin más que decir los tres se dirigieron a ichiraku a celebrar la graduación de naruto, conversaron cosas triviales, después de que el hokage pagara la extensa cuenta, cada quien se dirigió a sus quehaceres u hogares en el caso de naruto.

Nota de autor: alguien me dijo algo de las reglas de la pagina, las busque pero no las encontré si alguien sabe donde se encuentran estaría agradecido que me informara, ah otra cosa esa misma persona dijo que tenía que hacer el disclamer o algo así yo digo que kishimoto es japonés, creo que sería imposible pensar que los personajes son míos, pero bueno como ya saben no soy kishimoto así que ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y el que lo pensó es un idiota ya que los autores originales de mangas no publican en una página de fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Al dia siguiente iruka hizo lo que el sandaime le pidió y llevo a naruto de compras, adquirieron ropa de batalla ropa formal y ropa informal que no sea naranja brillante (al menos la mayoría, ya que algunas tenían naranjas), también adquirieron armas como 3 set de shuriken y kunais, sais, tonfas, katanas, alambres, sellos explosivos, y una gama de armas que tanto iruka como naruto no tenían para que servían y otros que ni siquiera sabían que existían, pero lo compraron de todos modos, además de pesos de formación, píldoras de soldados y pergaminos, entre otras cosas, al final del día llevaron todo lo que compraron al departamento de naruto, y iruka lo invito a comer pero para desgracia de naruto no lo llevo a ichiraku, lo llevo a un restaurante distinto y más tranquilo donde para su sorpresa los estaban esperando hinata, kara, áyame y teuchi (el dueño de ichiraku ramens) ya que iruka los había invitado para celebrar la graduación de naruto, ya que consideraba que ellos eran los más cercano a una familia que tenía el niño, la velada fue tranquila y agradable, además de naruto recibió unos regalos de parte de ellos, de iruka recibió un manual de trampas y estrategias, de ichiraku unos vales de ramen gratis para un mes (un bol diario, o si no queda en quiebra), de áyame un libro de recetas ya que ella considera que comer solo ramen no es sano, de kara recibió un masetero con una planta ya que a naruto le gustan y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y de hinata un kit de primeros auxilios con una pomada de hiervas medicinales que ella había creado. Al oscurecerse todos se retiraron a sus hogares, antes de irse iruka le dijo a naruto que mañana tenía que presentarse en la oficina del sandaime.

Al dia siguiente naruto se dirigió a la oficina del sandaime, imaginándose todas las cosas que haría de ahora en adelante, misiones ultra peligrosas, rescatando princesas etc., al llegar paso directo al despacho haciendo un hola a la secretaria que no alcanzo a detenerlo al pasar a la oficina sin tocar.

Naruto – ojisan hola – le dijo al ver tres hokages haciendo el papeleo el original levanto la vista.

Hokage – naruto-kun realmente tienes que aprender a tocar las puertas – le dijo sonriendo e invitándolo a sentarse mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio – te preguntaras por que estas aquí verdad – al ver que asintió continuo – veras me he enfrentado a un dilema con tu graduación generalmente los graduados se agrupan en equipos de 3 y se les da un ninja de rango jonnin y para que los comande y entrene, este año sobro un estudiante tu – le dijo esperando su reacción.

Naruto bajo la cabeza y dijo casi en un susurro – osea volveré a la academia – era demasiado bueno para ser cierto pensó.

Hokage – no necesariamente pero si quieres volver no es problema – le dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto de inmediato se ilumino y levanto la cabeza – en serio, entonces que pasara conmigo –

Hokage – en vista que no tienes equipo de recién graduados disponibles y no hay equipos en circulación que le falten miembros, entraras en el programa de aprendizaje – al ver la cara de confusión, suspiro y procedió a explicarle – eso es cuando un shinobi de alto rango, acoge bajo su cargo a otro para entrenarlo, y generalmente para convertirlo en su sucesor –

Naruto – entonces voy a tener un sensei de alto nivel para mí – pregunto incrédulo pero al ver al viejo asentir casi salta de la excitación – y quien seria.

Hokage – bueno al no encontrar a nadie medianamente capacitado para entrenarte disponible, decidí que el honor recaería en mi – al viejo le hubiese gustado tener una cámara para sacarle una foto, al ver la cara de incredulidad y confusión.

Naruto – en serio viejo, me vas a entrenar –

Hokage – claro si quieres ser hokage, yo soy perfecto para entrenarte, voy hacer duro, no solo vas aprender las artes ninjas, las vas a dominar completamente, y vas aprender modales y etiqueta ya que vas a ser el aprendiz de un kage y eso te dará un gran estatus, tanto en konoha como en el exterior, pero no te preocupes con el tiempo te acostumbraras, ahora has 3 kage bunshin para que le ayuden a los mios con el papeleo, mientras tú me acompañaras al campo de entrenamiento donde aprendiste el kagebunshin, para explicarte tu programa de entrenamiento – sin decir mas ambos se retiraron al campo de entrenamiento del hokage, naruto iba en un mar de pensamientos después de todo su ojisan, el hokage, el proclamado dios de los shinobis, el hombre que conoce todos y cada uno de los estilos de batalla en konoha iba a ser su sensei y lo iba a preparar para ser hokage el mejor de todos, ya que a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho estudiar, todo lo relacionado con los grandes ninjas el siempre estuvo al pendiente, y también investigo por su cuenta en la biblioteca, estaba en extasis, emocionado y preocupado ya que él no le quería fallar por nada en el mundo a su ojisan, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habian llegago al campo de entrenamiento.

Hokage – naruto – no hay respuesta – NARUTOOOO – le grito para que lo escuchara.

Naruto – ojisan porque gritas, le puede hacer mal a tu salud esforzarte de esa manera – le dijo limpiándose el oído con el dedo meñique.

Hokage con una pequeña vena en la cabeza y pensando que entrenar a naruto no fue la mejor de las ideas – te grite por que no me escuchabas y además ese pequeño esfuerzo no afectara mi salud – suspirando – en fin, bien te voy a explicar lo de tu entrenamiento, en primer lugar dime las areas de las artes ninjas –

Naruto con una mano en la barbilla – serian taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu, pero no sé si habrán mas ojisan – dijo lo último en duda.

Hokage asintiendo – si tienes razón esas tres son las ramas principales de las artes shinobis, pero no las únicas, también están el fuinjutsu en eso se destacaba el yondaime, – le dijo para incentivarlo a aprender sellos – kenjutsu, Iryōninjutsu (ninjutsu medico), el arte de las marionetas este es una técnica de la aldea de la arena, del cual tengo una colección de la información recaudada por años del departamento de inteligencia, senjutsu que son técnicas especiales en el cual se utiliza la energia de la naturaleza ni me preguntes como funciona ya que esa técnica en konoha la conocen solo dos personas una ya está muerta, que son mi estudiante jiraiya y el yondaime, ahora todas estas ramas son muy amplias, pero no tanto como el ninjutsu en la cual se puede clasificar en ninjutsu propiamente tal como el kage bunshin, también se encuentra los ninpo (arte ninja ) Son técnicas en las que se juntan ninjutsu con habilidades ninjas para en conjunto crear técnicas con diversos fines, como son protección, sellado, curación, ataque, etc., está el ninjutsu elemental o Seishitsu Henka (Manipulación de la naturaleza) son las técnicas que utilizan un elemento estos se dividen en básicos o avanzados, los básicos que son fuego, rayo, tierra, agua y viento, estos son los tipos de elementos que cualquier ninja puede utilizar, los avanzados son mezclas de estos elementos básicos y te puedo decir que conozco varios, pero no he aprendido ninguno ya que son técnicas de línea sucesoria pero las he estudiado y creo que con un entrenamiento intensivo en el Seishitsu Henka se pueden recrear pero tendrían que ser décadas de entrenamiento exclusivo al dominio de esto y me temo que la persona quien lo intente no llegara a vivir para ver el fruto de su trabajo, las que conozco son Mokuton (Elemento madera), es el resultado del moldeo de dos tipos de chakra: Doton y Suiton, solo lo dominan Senju Hashirama (Shodaime Hokage), Hyōton ( Elemento hielo) es el resultado del moldeo de los tipos de chakra: Suiton y Fūton, es de origen de la aldea de la niebla, pero con la purga de las líneas de sangre de esa zona no estoy seguro si aun existe, Yōton (Elemento lava), es el resultado del Moldeo de los tipos de chakra: Katon y Doton, he escuchado que tanto en la niebla, como en la roca tienen usuarios de este elemento, Shōton (Elemento cristal)es el resultado del moldeo de los tipos de chakra: Raiton y Doton, aunque solo es una leyenda el que exista, pero por lo que yo se las leyendas tienen sus grado de verdad, Ranton (Elemento tormenta) es el resultado de la mezcla de los tipos de chacra: Raiton y Suiton, no se sabe si es una técnica de línea sucesoria o no, lo cierto es que es de origen del país del rayo, Futton ( Elemento vapor) es el resultado de combinar katon y suiton , también es del país del agua, Jinton (Elemento polvo) se crean mediante la combinación de Doton y Fūton, es una habilidad propia del sandaime Tsuchikage, además el tercer Kazekage poseía una habilidad genética especial que le permitía moldear su chakra en forma de campo magnético, lo cual le permitia convertir su chakra en arena de hierro que expulsaba por la boca, y esta arena tomaba la forma de cualquier arma o cosa necesaria para el momento, quizás sea un elemento o quizás no, se dice que era el arma más poderosa de la aldea de la arena, también en la aldea de la arena hay ciertos shinobis que son capaz de utilizar y manipular la arena, según un informante dice que el ultimo tiene tu edad, tampoco sé si es línea de sangre o no, también en el ninjutsu existe el Keijō Henka (Manipulación de la forma): Es una forma de transformación y aplicación del chakra al igual que el seishitsu henka, en este se manipula el chakra en la técnica ya creada, para que esta adquiera más rango y poder de ataque, es decir, es el que proporciona la forma del jutsu y su potencia, el rasengan es una técnica de rango A la cual es la máxima expresión de la manipulación de la forma consiste en acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en la palma de la mano haciéndolo girar de forma compacta, con lo que se crea una esfera dentro de la cual el chakra gira constantemente fue creada por el yondaime, el Keijō Henka se puede utilizar junto con la seishitsu henka para crear jutsu de más poder y devastación como es el caso del chidori una técnica de Hatake Kakashi, el cuarto también quería añadir su chakra elemental al rasengan pero no alcanzo a concluirla, de hecho estoy seguro si todavía estuviera vivo lo hubiese logrado – termino para encontrar a naruto sentado en una banca con los ojos cerrados durmiendo, con una vena en la frente recoge una piedra y se la tira al golpearlo estalla en una nube de humo, se da vuelta al oír una risa, para encontrar a naruto en el suelo riéndose de él, sonríe al darse cuenta que a pece todo solo es un niño,

Naruto parando de reír – lo siento ojisan es que te pones igual que iruka sensei cuando da conferencia, y no me aguante las ganas de hacerte una broma – le dijo inocentemente.

Hokage suspirando – al menos oíste todo lo que te dije o no –

Naruto – si pero no entendí mucho ojisan – le dijo un poco avergonzado, al no entender casi nada.

Hokage – no te preocupes con el tiempo entenderás todo lo que te he dicho –

Naruto – ojisan de que se va a tratar mi entrenamiento –

Hokage – los primeros 6 meses aprenderás todo lo posible de todas las artes ninjas y conocimientos que debe tener un ninja, este será tu horario cada mañana te levantarás a las cuatro y media y estarás aquí a las cinco, a excepción de los fines de semana. Luego crearas una cierta cantidad de clones y le asignaras las tareas que te diga, todos los días tres clones le ayudaran a los míos con el papeleo, correrás quince vueltas alrededor del área de entrenamiento, golpearás un tronco cien veces con cada mano y cada pierna. Tras eso, practicarás tu control del chakra. Luego, los lunes, miércoles y viernes, tú y yo trabajaremos en tu taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y los demás conceptos que debes manejar, encontrare a alguien quien te ayude en los temas específicos como el kenjutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu medico. Luego, los martes y jueves, te presentarás en mi oficina a las ocho y harás tu trabajo allí

Naruto – Y ¿qué haré? – dijo, ligeramente asustado por lo que iría a hacer.

Hokage – Papeleo, asignar misiones a varios equipos, asistir a reuniones, y otras cosas que necesitarás hacer en su día. – le dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto – Pero eso suena muy aburrido – se quejó.

Hokage – Eso es lo que hace un Hokage. Aparte, si haces esto, no tendrás que hacer ninguna de esas misiones de grado D que los equipos gennin se ven forzados a hacer, y también serás pagado mucho mejor. Ahora vamos a empezar –

Durante el día el Hokage empezó a enseñarle, explicarle y demostrarle todos los conceptos básicos, que naruto necesitaba saber, sé percato que iruka tenía razón era como esponja cuando uno le explicaba bien las materias, le fijo los pesos de chacra a 2 kilos por extremidad, le mostro la manera adecuada de cómo trabajar con los kage bunshin para que no le dieran excesivos dolores de cabeza, al desaparecerlos, el sistema era simple tenía que hacer 1 kage bunshin por tarea darle una píldora de soldado y que el kage bunshin hiciera más clones para realizar el trabajo , y darle más píldoras de soldados para cuando lo requerían podía darles las píldoras que quería ya que los efectos adversos o negativos del consumo masivo de píldoras de soldado, los clones no lo sufren y si lo sufrieran no lo traspasarían al original, al desaparecer los clones de los clones, los conocimientos, experiencia, se traspasan al clon que los creo, al desaparecer ese clon pasarían a naruto original, el Hokage le paso más de 30 libros, de los conceptos básicos de cada materia o rama ninja, además de libros de conocimientos civiles en general, estos eran, una guía básica de taijutsu (con estilos, posturas, etc), genjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, ninpos, kenjutsus (estilos, posturas, tipos de espadas y katanas, etc), un libro donde se encontraban todas las armas conocidas en el mundo (con dibujos, usos, algunas posturas básicas, pequeñas reseñas históricas de las armas), Keijō Henka (Manipulación de la forma), Seishitsu Henka (Manipulación de la naturaleza) un libro para cada elemento básico y avanzado, uno del arte de las marionetas, trampas, estrategias, sigilo, ocultación, orientación, disfraces e infiltración, obtención de información, anatomía, venenos y antídotos, medicina básica, clanes (historia, habilidades, etc),* un libro acerca de los otros países y aldeas ocultas (reseñas históricas, poder militar, tipo de gobierno, características, ubicación, etc. )*(1), plantas y sus usos, animales y sus características, matematicas, historia, contabilidad, física, química, entre otros libros, le dijo que creara un clon por cada libro y que los clones crearan 10 mas con el libro en la mano, para que lo multiplique también, y que los lean, a naruto le mostro 5 ejercicios de control de chakra, el de la hoja en la frente, escalar los arboles con los pies, caminar en el agua, escalar una cascada y caminar sobre el aire, aunque los dos últimos solo lo menciono ya que el no los domino pero esperaba que naruto dominara hasta escalar la cascada por su propio bien , ya que el sello del kyubi interfiere en su control de chacka. Naruto después de hacer sus ejercicios de calentamientos y los matutinos, siguió con ejercicios de control de chakra, al final del día término agotado, pero feliz por sus progresos, ya podía escalar el árbol sin problemas, aprendió mucho de los libros, gracias a los clones, su ojisan le dijo que tenía que leerlos toda la semana de la misma manera, que la semana siguiente le entregaría unos más avanzados, y sería así hasta que sea chunnin o hasta que se acaben los libros en las bibliotecas, tanto civiles como ninjas.

Al pasar un mes naruto hizo progresos enormes, control de chacra mejoro enormemente, ya podía luchar sin ningún problema a mitad de la cascada, aprendió 10 técnicas entre rango D y C, sus ya enormes reservas de chacka también crecieron considerablemente, debido a los ejercicios de control de chacka y meditación que sarutobi lo obligo a realizar con pequeñas amenazas contra el ramen, su taijutsu también mejoro bastante mientras él hacia los ejercicios físicos y los clones practicaban las katas, sus pesas aumentaron a 10 kilos por extremidad, en el armamento gracias a los clones domino todas las armas arrojadizas (kunais, shuriken, sebons, flechas y varias más) y su puntería es perfecta, con todas las demás armas aprendió lo básicos en posturas de ataque y defensas, en kenjutsu, y bojutsu (báculo) ha mejorado bastante más ya que sarutobi conoce mejor el manejo de esas armas, aunque solo es experto con el báculo, en fuinjutsu a mejorado más que cualquier otro arte ninja, al parecer tiene mucho más que talento natural en sellos.

En el segundo mes siguió con las prácticas de control de chakra cuando convino el de la hoja adhesiva (ya que no solo tenía una en la frente sino que también alrededor de todo el cuerpo) con la escalada de la cascada, el sandaime le puso el sello de los 5 elementos, para que sigua mejorando en su control de chakra, fueron aumentando sus pesos 2.5 kilos por extremidad por semana, aprendió 15 técnicas de rango D,C y unas B, los lunes practicaba taijutsu con Maito Gai, a petición del sandaime, los miércoles practicaba kenjutsu con Hayate en las mañanas y en las tardes bojutsu con el Hokage, aprendió a identificar y disipar genjutsus, empezó a crear trampas y las probaban con los ambus, cabe decir que varios terminaron heridos ósea iba por buen camino, también aprendió a tocar flauta y violin, el Hokage se lo sugirió para que no se estrese tanto, cabe decir que gracias a los kage-bunshins aprendió a tocarlos en 3 fin de semanas, sus conocimientos en general crecía bastantes gracias al sistema de estudios que el sandaime le impuso, también tubo clases de de etiqueta y decoro o al menos sus clones.

En el tercer y cuarto mes siguió con las practicas de control de chakra domino el ejercicio lucha en medio de una cascada con hojas pegadas en todo el cuerpo, con 2 sellos de que empeoraba su control (el de los 5 elementos y otro), sin los sellos se podía mantener en el aire 5 segundos, un gran logro según sarutobi ya que le menciono que nadie lo había conseguido que no era más que una teoría, sus peso siguieron aumentando 2.5 kilos por extremidad a la semana ósea que al final del cuarto mes tenía 40 kilos por extremidad, manejaba 10 estilos de taijutsu gracias a gai, 4 estilos de kenjutsu mas dos danzas gracias a hayate, en armas arrojadizas se le puede considerar un maestro, en el resto de armas alcanza nivel medio, en el bojutsu es experto pero no un maestro, en las marionetas esta a un nivel muy básico ya que solo ha aprendido a mover los muñecos con hilos de chakra, aprendió genjutsus de rango D varios, también tuvo bastantes ejercicios de seguimientos, infiltración, rastreo, de campamento, trampas, actuación, robo, ocultación, interrogación, de lecturas de expresiones, cursos médicos, cursos de venenos y antídotos, cursos de orientación, aprendió varios ninjutsus y ninpos de rango D,C,B y 2 dos de rango A, también aprendió a jugar shougi con una miembro del clan nara que era una de sus escoltas cuando era menor, en los sellos se encontraba en un nivel experto y empezó a crear sus propios sellos.

En el quinto y sexto mes su control de chakra lo trabajo con 3 sellos de interferencia de chakra y 2 inhibidores de chacra para aumentar la potencia de su chacka, al domina la lucha en media cascada con hojas por todo el cuerpo con estos 5 sellos, su control de chacra aumento a nivel que podía caminar por el aire por 1 minuto y 30 segundos, sus reservas de chacka aumentaron al doble de lo que tenía cuando empezó a entrenar, sus pesos aumentaron de 5 kilos por extremidad a la semana al final del sexto mes 85 kilos por extremidad, con gai se convirtió en un maestro en el puño del dragón, un experto en el puño de hierro (goken), un experto en 10 estilos más entre los cuales está el estilo de la serpiente, el mono, el puño borracho, se convirtió en nivel medio de 25 mas y es un principiante en el puño suave(juken) al tener un control de chacka superior a muchos hyugas, pero al no tener el byakugan tubo que estudiar la anatomía del cuerpo humano completamente, además de aprender la posición de los Tenketsus (puntos de Chakra), además de aprender abrir las puertas celestiales hasta la séptima, y realizar tanto los lotos Omote Renge (Loto primario),Ura renge (Loto inverso) como la técnica Asa Kujaku (Pavo real de la mañana), y está aprendiendo la técnica de Hirutora (Tigre del Atardecer), y además si su resistencia antes era enorme con los ejercicios de gai se multiplico varias veces, en kenjutsu domino todos los estilos que Hayate le enseño además de aprender todas las danzas de espada que le enseño, en bojutsu se convirtió en un maestro gracias a sarutobi que lo hizo firmar el contrato de invocación de los simios, en el arte marionetista se encuentra en nivel medio, en las armas arrojadizas siguió puliendo y mejorando sus habilidades, ya que su ojisan siempre le decía aunque uno sea maestro de algo siempre hay espacio para mejorarlo, ya que la perfección no existe, en sellos estudio el manual de sellos creado por el yondaime, que sarutobi le entrego, mejoro a un nivel superior a un experto pero ni cerca al nivel de un maestro como jiraiya, y solo ha avanzado en el 10% de los manuales del yondaime, en jutsus aprendió alrededor de 50 entre ninjutsus y ninpos de rangos D,C,B, y unos cuantos A, en genjutsus aprendió de una maestra retirada del servicio, que era contemporánea del sandaime, le enseño varios de rango D,C,B y uno A, en el sexto mes empezó a entrenar en el Seishitsu Henka (Manipulación de la naturaleza), le dedico 1500 clones a cada elemento básico, uso el sistema que le enseño el sandaime para no abrumarse mucho con el cansancio e información, además de utilizar muchas píldoras de soldado en los clones, creo 5 clones uno para cada elemento, estos creaban 15 clones cada uno, estos creaban 10 clones cada uno, y estos creaban 9 cada uno, al final eran 1500 clones que hacían los ejercicios por elementos y 16 que descansaban para recibir la información, trabajaban 1 hora y se dispersaban gradualmente hasta que quedaban los 5 clones originales los cuales descansaban 30 minutos y volvían a crear los clones así hasta al final del día donde los clones descansaban 2 horas antes de dispersarse, así fue durante todo el mes su progreso notable gracias a su perfecto control de chacra, aunque se le hizo más fácil el viento y el agua respectivamente, por ser sus elementos más a fines, los demás también los domino a nivel kage, con más de 50 años de trabajo en cada elemento quien no, el sandaime le entrego un pergamino con todos los jutsus de agua del nidaime, otro con todos sus jutsus de tierra y fuego, dos más con todos los jutsus que tiene conocimiento la aldea de rayo y viento. Al terminar el sexto mes naruto había aprendido alrededor de 700 jutsus de todas clases, y creado 20, manipula los 5 elementos y no existe rama ninja en konoha en la cual no sea más que competente el Hokage en poder lo clasifico en nivel kage, pero en general era clasificado como un jonin novato.

Naruto se encontraba a las afueras de konoha en un lugar que se notaba abandonado hace años, se encontraba hay por petición de su ojisan, le dijo que le iba a contar algo importante,

Hokage apareciendo a sus espalda – veo que ya llegaste naruto –

Naruto dándose la vuelta – hai ojisan –

Hokage – supongo que te estaras preguntando por que te he llamado en este lugar – solo recibió un asentimiento de su parte, sarutobi suspirando – estamos aquí para contarte lo que se que paso hace 10 años y medio, sabes lo que paso? –

Naruto no gustándole por donde iban las cosas – hai el ataque del kiuby y mi cumpleaños – dijo lo último en un susurro ya que nunca había podido disfrutar de su cumpleaños plenamente.

Hokage asistiendo – sabes cómo se detuvo al kiuby –

Naruto – se dice que el yondaime lo mato, pero no lo creo ningún mortal ni por más poderoso que fuese podría matar a un demonio como los bijuus –

Hokage asistiendo – lo que te voy a contar ahora es un secreto de estado clase SS bajo pena de muerte a quien lo divulgué instaurado por mi, créeme que el primer año después del ataque del kiuby murieron varios ninjas y civiles en la plaza principal por quebrantar la ley –

Naruto un poco asustado – y de que se trataba la ley ojisan –

Hokage suspirando con tristeza que no paso de ser percibida por naruto – si tú fueras el yondaime y sabrías que no podías matarlo que harías – le pregunto

Naruto pensándolo un momento – lo sellaría con una técnica de sellado realmente poderosa pero en que no se –

Hokage sintiendo – tienes razón eso hizo lo sello pero el kyubi era tan poderoso que no era posible sellarlo en un objeto inanimado, no tuvo otra opción que sellarlo en lo único que podía contenerlo en un ser humano, pero no cualquiera tenía que ser un recién nacido – callo para que naruto analizara lo que le había dicho.

Naruto por su parte analizo lo escuchado y empezó a sacar cuentas el nació ese día, tenía una resistencia increíble, su curación era demasiado rápida, tiene una gran reserva de chacra, las miradas frías de la mayor parte de la población de konoha, que si no fuera por ojisan, iruka-sensei, hina-chan aunque es rara, kara-chan, akane-chan (la secretaria de sarutobi) no tendria amigos, sin contar la escolta ambu que hasta el dia de hoy siempre lo vigilan que de primera pensaba que era para que no haga travesuras tanterribles, ahora no sabe que pensar, con tantas imágenes en la cabeza solo atina a decir – soy yo verdad ojisan – con una voz quebrada al borde de las lagrimas.

Sarutobi al verlo haci casi se quebra y lo unico que atina hacer es abrazarlo y decirle – si naruto, tu eres al nacer en medio de una tragedia, quedaste marcado para convertirte en la carcel y carcelero del kyubi, pero que te quede claro que solo eres el carcelero no la bestia, y que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario, para mi siempre seras el niño que se sentaba en mis piernas para que le cuente una historia – al notar que se tranquilizo lo soltó.

Naruto secandose las lagrimas – porque a mi ojisan, por que los ambus siempre me vigilan y no trates de negármelo, me di cuenta cuando tenía 5 años –

Sarutobi – los ambus siempre te vigilaban por orden mía, no porque temía que desataras el poder que llevas dentro, confió tanto en el cuarto como en ti, los ambus estaban para protegerte son un escuadrón de mi mas entera confianza, a los dos días de la tragedia me di cuenta de que, no todos piensan como yo, hay una gran parte de la poblacion que te ve como a una amenaza, otra como la reencarnación del kyubi, las dos solo piensan en eliminarte, otra minoría solo piensa en convertirte en un arma para konoha, fue por eso que hice la ley de que nadie podía hablar de lo sucedido excepto por la versión oficial que el kyubi cayó derrotado por el cuarto a costa de su vida, también de que nadie podía lastimarte, insultarte, ni agredirte de ninguna manera, y a lo de porque a ti, es porque era por así decirlo tu herencia, el que estaba más cerca y bueno eras el único uzumaki recién nacido y ahora eres el ultimo uzumaki, aparte de ti solo otras 2 personas tenían sangre uzumaki tu madre y mi alumna tsunade senju ya que su abuela era uzumaki –

Naruto confundido – por ser el único de sangre uzumaki recién nacido, que tengo de especial –

Sarutobi – el clan uzumaki pertenecía al país del remolino un país extinto en la tercera guerra, tenían fuertes lazos sanguíneos con el clan senju del bosque de konoha, de hecho tú debes tener sangre senju en tus venas, se caracterizaban por tener grandes reservas de chacka, por tener una gran resistencia, y por tener juventudes más larga, se especializaban en sellado, y el kage-bunshins es creación de ellos, además solo uzumakis han sido jinchurikis del kyubi, haci que sellarlo en uno era seguro que el bijuu no le causaría problemas al anfitrión –

Naruto en un susurro – sabes quién era mi madre, porque no me lo dijiste –

Sarutobi serio y preocupado ya que no sabía como naruto se tomaría el hecho de que el sabia de sus orígenes y se lo había ocultado – no podía decírtelo naruto, conocí muy bien a tu padres ellos murieron durante el ataque, debes entender de que te lo oculte por tu seguridad, no podía arriesgarme a que se lo contaras a alguien y ese alguien se lo contara a otro, si eso sucediera hubieses estado en un peligro mayor, ya que ellos se ganaron muchos enemigos en otros pueblos durante la tercera guerra, y tenían unos cuantos más dentro de la aldea y te digo en serio en que estarían gustosos de vengarse de su hijo –

Naruto asimilando y comprendiendo lo que acaba de escuchar, no puede de dejar de estar de acuerdo, pero le duele el hecho que su ojisan le haya ocultado la verdad – y que les paso, quienes eran ojisan –

Sarutobi serio – antes de decírtelo quiero que me prometas que no se lo contaras a nadie sin mi permiso, hasta que te conviertas en jonin por lo menos –

Naruto pensando en ello y recordando lo que ya le había dicho solo asintió de acuerdo con los términos – está bien ojisan te lo prometo –

Sarutobi asintiendo – tu madre se llamaba kushina uzumaki – señalando el edificio abandonado – ahí fue donde dio a luz, ósea ahí fue donde naciste – ahora apuntando aun claro que había cerca – ahí fue donde tus padres murieron, tu madre utilizando sus últimas energías en retener al kyubi con una técnica única que se podría clasificar como línea de sangre, y tu padre murió sellando al kyubi en tu interior, si naruto eres hijo del Yondaime Hokage de konoha –

Naruto en shock su padre era minato namikaze, el rayo amarillo de konoha, el mejor shinobi que había producido konoha desde sus orígenes, sus padres habían muerto protegiendo konoha y sellando al kyubi en su interior, no podía dejar de estar orgullosos de ellos ya que murieron derrotando al kyubi, y triste a la vez ya que por culpa del kyubi ni siquiera en su nacimiento paso tiempo con ellos, se acordó que su ojisan menciono algo – dijiste que era como mi herencia, a que te referías con eso ojisan –

Sarutobi suspirando – lo que te voy a contar también es un secreto clase SS, konoha siempre ha tenido al kyubi en su control, los únicos con conocimiento de ello eran el Hokage y sus asesores personales, el primer jinchuriki fue mito senju uzumaki la esposa del shodaime Hokage, el segundo fue kushina namikaze uzumaki la esposa del yondaime Hokage tu madre, por eso te dije que era como tu herencia –

Naruto – si mi mama era la anterior a mí, entonces que paso, como quedo libre, perdió el control, o le paso al.. –

Sarutobi – cálmate naruto, hay una fecha en que el sello se debilita en las mujeres jinchurikis, que es cuando tienen un hijo, así que se tomaron todas las precauciones posibles, pero por una nota de tu padre, que dejo en tu cuna dijo que alguien llego justo cuando se tenía que reforzar el sello y que libero al kyubi, pero no dijo quién era, solo que era sumamente poderoso, y debió serlo para infiltrarse así sin dejar una pista, en fin eso es todo lo que se respecto a lo que ocurrió ese día –

Naruto – como eran ellos, me puedes decir ojisan – sarutobi paso media hora contándole todo lo que sabía de sus padres.

Sarutobi – eso es todo lo que se de tus padres naruto, pero conozco a alguien que sabe más de ellos que cualquiera, tu padrino –

Naruto – mi padrino quien es él y porque nunca lo he visto – puso en duda.

Sarutobi – él es uno de los shinobis más poderosos que ha tenido la aldea, fue el maestro de tu padre y mi estudiante, el gama sennin Jiraiya, y no lo has visto nunca por dos razones, el podía hacerse cargo de ti, porque todo el mundo sabía de su estrecha relación con tus padres y si se hacía cargo de ti era fácil relacionarte con ellos, pero no creas que te abandono, el te ha ayudado mucho económicamente, tu departamento, y todos lo que posees te lo ha comprado él, y él es el que paga la escolta ambu, por cosas políticas yo no podía tener ambus protegiendo a un simple civil, a él se le ocurrió eso y pago por la misión, la otra razón es que él es el mejor espía de las naciones ninjas y está buscando información del sujeto que causo la tragedia del kyubi, pero a pesar de todo eso siempre ha tenido un ojo puesto en ti, y siempre te manda regalos tu gama-chan te la dio el –

Naruto – y lo puedo conocer – pregunto esperanzado

Sarutobi – claro, la próxima semana te vas de viaje con él, por 4 ó 6 meses, dijo que quería enseñarte fuinjutsu, y las técnicas de tus padres, también quiere enseñarte a utilizar el poder del kyubi –

Naruto – porque quiere enseñarme a utilizar el poder del zorro, no quiero aprender a usarlo, eso le dará razón a los que piensan mal de mí, les dará pruebas para creer que soy el kyubi – le dijo enojado no podía creer que querían enseñarle eso.

Sarutobi – bueno yo le dije que no lo necesitabas, que gracias a tu entrenamiento te habías vuelto poderoso, pero él dijo que con mayor razón ya que en determinados casos que puedas pasar de exceso de frustración, de estrés, de ira, de enojo y de odio, entre otras emociones negativas que ningún humano es exento, dijo que en esos estados tu cuerpo querrá poder, y lo obtendrás del kyubi, y al obtenerlo sin saber controlarlo, entrarías en un estado de inconsciencia donde no sabrás lo que estás haciendo y puedes atacar tanto enemigos como amigos –

Naruto – ósea que es para que esté preparado para no usarlo inconscientemente –

Sarutobi – sí, eso fue lo que dijo pero en todo caso si tú no quieres el no te puede obligar, será bueno que pases un tiempo con él, vas aprender mucho y espero que no agarres sus malos hábitos –

Naruto – que malos hábitos –

Sarutobi sonriendo – cuando lo conozcas sabrás, en todo caso es hora de que volvamos a la aldea – sin decir más volvieron a la aldea.

El paso de la semana fue tranquila naruto siguió con su rutina de entrenamiento y trabajo de oficina, recibió unas fotos de sus padres de parte de sarutobi, hubieron tres en especial que les gusto, en una salían sus padres de niños sonrientes, en otras salían de adultos disfrutando de una feria, y la tercera era la que más lo impacto fue donde aparecía su madre embarazada y su padre la abrazaba por la espalda, se notaban felices esperando su llegada, se hizo la promesa que no descansaría hasta encontrar a la persona quien le arrebato todo eso, que entrenaría todo lo posible, se volvería poderoso por su propio esfuerzo, ya que él quiere más poder pero no lo obtendría de actos viles y deshonestos, ya que eso lo convertiría en alguien peor que al hombre que quiere matar, quería justicia, pero eso no lo convertiría en un vengador, disfrutaría de su vida, como cree que sus padres hubieran querido, pero se entrenaría duro y rebasarías todos los limites, que se le interpusieran, su meta aparte de ser el Hokage mas grande que haya nacido seria matar al hombre que le arrebato a sus padres y su felicidad con ellos.

Nota de autor : **(1) : en pocas palabras un atlas.


End file.
